Can't Let Go
by A Pen and a Piece of Mind
Summary: He sat and watched everything happen but couldn't work up the courage to act on his feelings, now he regrets those decisions.


_I don't own anything, not the song, or the characters. I just got this idea like five minutes ago and had to put it down on paper so here you go. Please review if you like it, if not then please don't tell me, I would really rather not know that. The song is called Promise by Matchbook Romance _

* * *

**Can't Let Go **

Like He Lost Everything 

Ron picked up another bottle of whiskey. He downed about half the bottle in a matter of two minutes. There were other bottles lying around his feet. He had been living at the Leaky Cauldron for a month now and he never cleaned, or left the room really. He mostly stayed in their drinking his days away, sure he went downstairs to eat or into Diagon Alley for a few things but mostly he bought more alcohol and never spoke a word to anyone. Harry had been away at the ministry, he was working as an Auror now and Ron rarely spoke to him. He had tried to work but couldn't find any reason to get out of bed in the morning so he just stopped going and they of course fired him. He worked a few days out of the week at Fred and George's shop, it was only on the weekend and he worked on the afternoon shift. It wasn't like he went anywhere anyway, he slept off whatever level of drunkenness he had accomplished the night before and then woke up, got dressed in whatever he found, and got drunk again. Some people might call him a bum, others may just call him sad, but whatever people called him it didn't matter because he knew the truth of why he lived that way, he was grieving.

Ron had loved her with all his heart and she left him, she hadn't died she just didn't love him back. Ever since he saw her during their first year he loved her, he loved Hermione Granger. At one time maybe she had loved him back but he would never know, she sure as hell didn't love him now and that was enough to kill Ron inside. He drank to make the pain go away, he just never wanted to admit to himself that she was gone and that she never felt the same way about him as he did for her.

_What would you say if I asked you not to go?  
To forget everyone, forget everything and start over with me.  
Would you take my hand and never let me go.  
Promise me you'll never let me go._

After Hogwarts she had left to explore the world with her parents. She somehow ended up in France, where she got a job working for Gringotts. He didn't really know what became of her after that, after she had left his job and hadn't really spoken to Harry for some time, Harry sent him weekly letters just to update on everything. Ron remembered getting one that was particularly bad news to him but probably good news for everyone else. Hermione had apparently met this wonderful guy in France and had been dating him for a little while now. It would be two weeks, 3 days, 6 hours, 22 minutes, and 14 seconds since he found out about her and her new boyfriend. He was jealous and he didn't care, as he took another swig from the bottle, he thought of all the good times they had shared together.

_And now the stars aren't out tonight,  
but neither are we to look up at them.  
Why does hello feel like goodbye?  
And these memories can't replace,  
these wishes I wish and dreams I chase.  
Take this broken heart and make it right. _

Ron finished the bottle of whiskey he held and when thinking of Hermione and how happy she must be with her new boyfriend his anger grew. He kept thinking that it should be him and Hermione that he shouldn't be wasting away here with memories of her. He took the glass bottle, stood up from the floor, and threw it at the wall. The bottle shattered as soon as it hit the wall. The pieces of the bottle fell to the ground, it almost represented the pieces of his heart falling.

_I feel like I lost ev__erything when you're gone,  
left remembering what it's like to have you here with me.  
I thought you should know,  
you're not making this easy.  
_

He stumbled towards the door, taking a brief look at himself in the mirror. The image he saw didn't look like him at all. The man Ron saw in the mirror had dark sullen eyes and a 5:00 shadow. His hair was untidy and dirty and his skin color was so pale that you would have thought he died days ago. His clothes only added to the appearance, he had on a pair of baggy jean pants that were torn and frayed and a maroon shirt that had the same aged look to it. He had an overcoat and wrapped a dirty scarf around his neck. It was December so it was snowing, he hadn't realized it but he had grabbed his old Gryffindor scarf from when he was at Hogwarts. The scarf had been sitting next to the mirror since he had moved into the room, he never thought he would wear it again.

_I never thought I'd be the one to say,  
please don't, please don't leave me._

_I feel like I lost everything when you're gone,  
left remembering what it's like to have you here with me.  
I thought you should know,  
you're not making this easy._

Ron walked down the street of Diagon Alley looking at all the happy people shopping for their loved ones for Christmas. It made him sick to his stomach to think about how Hermione would be spending her Christmas with a guy she could potentially love or worse, the guy she would be marrying. It hurt him inside, so much that he needed to get another drink. He turned into The Three Broomsticks and ordered some Fire Whiskey. He took it down and kept getting more and more. He was drinking all the glasses down hoping to drown out all the sadness he felt. Maybe it was his fault, maybe he should have told her how he felt, then maybe she would have stayed.

_You're not making this easy, easy, easy, easy, easy._

_Take my hand and never let me go,  
take my hand and never let me go,  
promise me...  
you'll never let go  
you'll never let go  
you'll never let go  
you'll never let go  
make this last forever  
_

Ron took another drink and then stumbled out of The Three Broomsticks. He walked about two feet before collapsing beside the building in the snow. So this is what his life had come to. Drinking till he collapsed and just lying in his own pain and misery. It was his entire fault, he could have changed things, and he could have told her how he felt early on, he could have changed the outcome of his life. He didn't have to end up like this, he could end it now and stop his bad habits. He could start fresh and go someplace where he could meet new people and start a new life. The real question was did he want to?

I feel like I lost everything when you're gone,  
left remembering what it's like to have you here with me.  
I thought you should know,  
you're not making this easy.

He got up from the snow and stumbled back to his room at the Leaky Cauldron. He could visit Hermione if he wanted to. He could possibly tell her how he felt and tell her how he couldn't live without her. Maybe she felt the same way, maybe she wasn't with that guy anymore, and maybe she wanted and loved him instead. It was possible and maybe it was true, but he would never know, at least not by sitting around and waiting. He needed to see her and needed to talk to her.

You're not making this easy,  
you're not making this easy,  
you're not making this easy,  
you're not making this easy,  
you're not making this easy.

He walked into his room and collapsed on the bed. He passed out knowing in the morning he would try to visit Hermione and hopefully she wanted to see him too.

Hermione also lay down to go to sleep almost at exactly the same time Ron had passed out, she had broken up with her boyfriend a few days ago and had gotten over it pretty quickly. She had been the one who hadended the relationshipthe main reasonbeing she didn't really care for him, at least not like she cared for someone else. She wasn't sure if she was ready to talk to the man she really cared for but she knew that in time she would tell him how she felt. She fell asleep dreaming of the boy with the red hair and quick temper, who had stolen her heart.

_

I'll fall asleep tonight, 'cause that brings me closer to you.

_

**

The End

* * *

**

_Promise-Matchbook Romance_


End file.
